1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a vehicle that reflect lights emitted from a plurality of semiconductor light emitting devices toward the forward part of the lighting device by a reflector.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese patent application JP-A-11-306810, for example, a related art lighting device for a vehicle reflects lights from a plurality of semiconductor light emitting devices toward the forward part of the lighting device by means of a reflector.
Moreover, Japanese patent application JP-A-2003-31007 has described a related art vehicle lighting device that reflects lights from a plurality of semiconductor light emitting devices arranged rectilinearly in a horizontal direction toward the forward part of the lighting device by means of a reflector.
By employing the lighting device for a vehicle described in JP-A-2003-31007, it is possible to form an oblong light distribution pattern by the structure of a compact lighting device. However, there is a related art problem in that it is impossible to sufficiently irradiate light in a great transverse inclined direction to the direction of the front of the lighting device.